


Noche en vela

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abarai reflexionó que en esa situación tenía dos opciones: seguir reprochándole a Ichigo durante toda la noche o ir detrás de los críos antes de que pasara algo grave y tuviera que rendirle cuentas a Urahara por ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche en vela

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yageni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yageni/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece, todo de Tite Kubo.

~ Errar es humano… pero echarle la culpa a otro es más humano todavía ~

Vago-san (como era conocido en esos pagos) abrió la fusuma tratando de alcanzarla, pero le fue imposible, la muy bastardita era veloz. Detrás de él llegó el shinigami sustituto con lo último que le quedaba de aliento, para ver como Ururu huía en la noche. Miró a Renji con el ceño -siempre- fruncido y pudo ver en esos pequeños ojos el reproche implícito, que no tardó en ser explícito.

—¡Es tu culpa!

—¡¿Mi culpa?! —Ichigo se señaló el pecho, tratando de pensar en algo rápido que lo excusara, pero no halló nada, y algo de verdad hubo en las siguiente palabras del teniente.

—¡Yo te dije! Ahora… —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, lo necesitaba. Abarai reflexionó que en esa situación tenía dos opciones: seguir reprochándole a Ichigo durante toda la noche o ir detrás de los críos antes de que pasara algo grave y tuviera que rendirle cuentas a Urahara por ello—. Ahora —repitió resignado— será mejor buscarlos.

—Estarán bien. —No tuvo intención de negarse, sólo buscaba confortar a Renji—. Ellos saben cómo cuidarse.

—Por Dios —susurró tomándose la cabeza—, ojalá que sepan cómo cuidarse solos —el tono, otra vez, fue de recriminación— porque si les llega a pasar algo… —La representación de Urahara y Tessai regresando de su viaje de negocios preguntando por los niños golpeó su mente como una bala. Sí, lo más probable es que no les pasara nada, pero le urgía dar con Jinta cuanto antes y explicarle la situación. Suponía que lo que en verdad le asustaba era eso: la forma en la que el pequeño pelirrojo había huido, no por el hecho de que dos niños anduvieran en la calle a esas horas, porque era consciente de que ellos dos no eran chicos comunes—. Y encima Ururu no tiene mejor idea que… —se quejó el teniente respirando con dificultad; la mocosa se había ido tras su amiguito con el único fin de alcanzarlo.

Le consolaba a Renji saber que al menos ella no había visto lo que Jinta sí. Notó que Ichigo tomaba la campera con la cual había llegado hacia dos horas y pensó en lo mismo: no tenía sentido quedarse en la puerta observando hacia todos lados para ver si con eso era suficiente para localizarlos. No tenían ni idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar y, para mal en peor -maldita sea Urahara- los mocosos había sido bien adoctrinados con el fin de lograr ocultar su poder espiritual con creces.

—¿Qué lugares suele frecuentar Jinta? —investigó un serio chico de pelo naranja, algo sojuzgado y culpable.

—¡¿Yo qué carajo sé?! —Trató de serenarse, paró en mitad de la calle para observar alrededor—. ¿El campo de fútbol? —El pequeño solía ir allí a veces, pero de día.

—Es un comienzo. —Ichigo dio la vuelta y enfiló hacia allá, conocía el lugar, Karin solía pasar tardes enteras jugando a la pelota.

—Maldición, más vale que esté ahí… —Abarai susurraba lamentándose de lo que Kisuke podría llegar a hacerle si a la mañana llegaba y descubría que los niños no estaban (y los motivos), no obstante Kurosaki sintió eso como otro regaño. Desde que habían salido de la tienda el teniente no había dejado de maldecir, amenazar e inculpar, y ya le tenía los cojones por explotar.

—¿Podrías parar un poco? —Solicitó hastiado y de malos modos.

—¡No se me pega la regaladísima gana! —Sí, estaba de muy mal humor. Frenó otra vez para increpárselo—. ¡Si tú tan sólo…! —se censuró elevando las manos y solicitando silencio, no podía seguir hablando, no sin entrar en cólera.

—¡Te recuerdo que todo empezó por tú culpa! —Era turno de Kurosaki para recriminárselo, no pensaba dejarse prepotear por Renji, y se interpuso en su camino.

—¡¿Qué yo empecé?! —Abarai lo enfrentó corporalmente, tratando de intimidarlo.

Demasiado cerca, pecho con pecho, parecía una pelea de gallos; Renji le dio un leve empujón para quitárselo de encima, Ichigo volvió a caminar a la par, tratando de serenarse. Entendía por qué Renji estaba tan mosqueado, Urahara no se la dejaba fácil y lo ocurrido era un tema delicado para tratar con un crío, así fuera uno como Jinta que de pícaro tenía hasta las uñas.

Llegaron al dichoso campo, pero ni noticias del pelirrojo o la morena; siguiente lugar. En silencio cavilaron posibles sitios dónde hallarlo, pero era tan complicado, si bien Karakura no era enorme podrían estar toda la noche en la búsqueda sin obtener resultados.

—Vayamos al río. No se me ocurre otro sitio —musitó el shinigami sustituto con una seriedad que rayaba el enojo.

—¿Y qué va a hacer un pendejo en el río?

—¡Intentar ahogarse! ¡No lo sé, Renji! —vociferó harto del aire que portaba el otro— ¡Pero trato de dar lo mejor de mí para encontrarlos, así que vayamos al jodido río, porque si tienes una idea mejor agradecería que la dijeras!

Abarai apretó los dientes y soltó un bufido. Era un mal nacido; si bien Ichigo no tendría que tolerar los reproches de Urahara de la misma manera que él, estaba en el mismo lugar, en la misma situación y con la misma cruz. Podría disculparse, claro, pero prefirió reprochar con un poco más de calma.

—Por esto te digo que hay momentos y momentos —explicó gestual con las manos, llevándolas de un lado al otro. Ichigo chistó y negó, enfurruñado.

—Para ti nunca es momento —lo miró entre ojos, sin dejar de caminar—. Además… no me hubieras llamado.

—¿Eso preferías? —Otra vez detuvo su andar, para cuestionárselo con dureza—. ¡¿Preferías eso?!

—¡De saber que me ibas a tratar así! —se acercó a él, señalándose el pecho y escupiéndoselo en la cara— ¡Sí! ¡Hubiera preferido quedarme en casa haciéndome una paja! ¡Como cualquier chico normal de mi edad!

—Pues bien, ve a tu casa a tocártela, si tanta ilusión te hace —se burló, casi pegando la nariz a la de él—; ¡le puedes decir a Kon que te ayude, total es casi lo mismo si está en tu cuerpo!

—Vete bien a la mierda —espetó furioso.

Renji percibió los trémulos labios del chico y no pudo resistir la tentación, antes de asirlo por la nuca pronunció con firmeza.

—Ve primero tú, shinigami de mierda. —Y apresó la boca del sustituto dejándolo sin aire. Un beso violento, cargado de cierta ira, como si Renji quisiera hacerle pagar -con la lengua- todo lo que le gritó y lo que había hecho. No obstante, al verse sobrepasado por el beso y en una lucha de lenguas en la que Abarai tenía total dominio, Ichigo le mordió el labio inferior—. ¡Maldita seas! —Abarai se relamió la herida, sangraba apenas un poco, pero sin soltarlo de la nuca, volvió a besarlo.

Kurosaki no lo soportó más y por esa vez, sólo por esa vez, se dejó vencer y caer rendido ante Renji. Es que el muy bastardo besaba de tal forma que sentía no sólo mariposas en el estomago, si no la sangre circulándole por el cuerpo, dándole la pauta de que estaba vivo, de verdad… y encima se agolpaba allí, en esa zona baja y tan íntima, endureciéndolo.

Con tan sólo un beso se ponía así ¿y Renji pretendía que dejara sus manos quietas estando solos? En esa ocasión no pudo hacerlo y se quedó con las ganas, estaban en plena calle, buscando a Jinta y de paso a Ururu (aunque algo les decía que de encontrar a uno, hallarían a los dos). Fue como si recién reparasen en eso, se separaron para continuar adelante, de nuevo en silencio, pero ya sin el ceño fruncido y la furia despidiéndose de los ojos.

Manos en los bolsillos, caminar apresurado, llegaron al río en dónde el frío se sentía mucho más que en las ciudad. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no se les había ocurrido escapar en pleno verano, no en pleno invierno? Ichigo sonrió, de cierta forma el invierno lo asociaba con Renji, quizás porque habían tenido la última gran batalla en esas fechas y porque en ese entonces no tenía la cabeza puesta para pensar en una posible vida amorosa, que no la tenía aún, pero que con Abarai parecía estar acercándose a eso o tener algo similar.

—No se me ocurre dónde más buscar. —Renji negó, abatido, y la sonrisa interna del sustituto se borró de un plumazo.

—Lo siento, Renji. —Bajó la vista, apesadumbrado. Abarai cerró los ojos por un breve instante y volvió a abrirlos, suspiró, a veces era un patán de verdad.

—No te disculpes, tienes razón, yo no tuve que…

—¿Haberme llamado? —Arqueó una ceja. Abarai abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, acaso ¿se molestaría si completaba la oración con esas palabras? Parecía ser que sí—. ¿Sabes qué me jode, Renji? —cuestionó ante el mutismo de su amigo—. Que no te puedo ver nunca, porque eres un puto teniente —nunca mejor dicho lo de " _puto_ " pensaron ambos— y cuando vienes nunca es momento. Si me llamas para esto, de verdad, prefiero quedarme en casa viendo pornografía gay.

Dio la vuelta luego de su queja para caminar hacia cualquier lado, es decir, no tenía más sitios a donde ir, pero al menos daría una vuelta por la ciudad para ver si lograba ver al mocoso. Abarai, cuando pudo volver en sí, trotó para alcanzarlo. Colocó una mano en el hombro del chico y le hizo voltear, Ichigo vio el gesto de enfado en el rostro del teniente, las cejas inclinadas y los tatuajes acompañando el rictus.

—O sea que —dijo, llevando las manos a la cintura— si no te llamo para follar mejor no te llamo.

—No, digo que… —Kurosaki se quedó perplejo, acaso ¿no era sólo sexo? ¿No se trataba de eso? ¿Cuántas veces Renji le había dejado por sentado que ellos dos no podrían tener una relación? No sólo por los doscientos años que los diferenciaban o incluso por los mundos, si no por las obligaciones, y aun más, porque a Ichigo no lo veía de otra forma. Era un crío ¿no? Entonces ¿qué le pasaba? Renji lo reveló, algo decepcionado con el joven.

—¿Es eso? Si no te llamo para follar —volvió a inquirir para cambiar rotundamente de palabras—, no te puedo llamar por el simple hecho de querer verte y estar un rato contigo, ¿no? Siempre tiene que ser para revolcarnos.

—Yo no dije eso —logró volver en sí y librarse del azoro—, nada más que…

—Déjalo así mejor. —Hizo un aspaviento con la mano y siguió caminado, rumbo a la zona más céntrica de Karakura.

El mutismo que se instaló ahora entre ambos fue de velorio, pero lo positivo es que al menos daba paso a la reflexión. A veces, y sobre todo en casos como los de ellos donde había una previa amistad, podían suceder esas cosas, y no era pecado descubrir que se le quería a la otra persona. Cierta incomodidad los colmó, como si reparasen por vez primera en ese detalle.

Es decir, " _cariño_ " siempre hubo, uno fraternal, si se quiere decir; de amigos y compañeros de batalla (luego de cama), no obstante ambos habían revelado mucho en pocas palabras.

—Nada —dijo Kurosaki luego de recorrer las diez cuadras principales—. Ni rastros de ellos.

El sol comenzaría a asomar y sólo les quedaba poco más de dos horas para encontrarlos antes de que Kisuke llegara. Decidieron volver a la tienda y desde allí hacer la denuncia a la comisaría, otra forma no hallaban; lo cierto es que empezaban a preocuparse en verdad y eso de " _saben cuidarse solos_ " ya no los conformaban.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la tienda, notaron cierto aroma proveniente de la cocina, ¿tostadas? En la mesa de la sala dos tazas de té vacías listas para ser usadas y, a un costado, los benditos prófugos.

—¡Con un demonio! —Regañó Renji entre aliviado, sorprendido y enojado— ¡¿Dónde se habían metido?

Jinta no respondió y en cambio se puso de pie, Ururu lo miró irse a su cuarto y no lo siguió.

—Estuvimos buscándolos por todos lados —prosiguió Ichigo, mirándola.

—Lo encontré enseguida y regresamos. Estuvimos aquí toda la noche —musitó ella con su voz tan particular.

Kurosaki y Renji se miraron, éste último hizo un gesto con la cabeza, instándolo a ir, no obstante Ichigo no entendió o quise desentenderse.

—Ve tú a hablar con él —sentenció el teniente con austeridad, era obvio que seguía culpándolo.

—¿Y-Yo? —Ichigo quiso rehusarse, no obstante sentía que después de todo lo ocurrido, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Resignado asintió y con semblante desahuciado fue hasta el cuarto del chico tratando de pensar palabras acordes para decirle y explicarle la situación. Golpeó la madera de la fusuma y aunque el pelirrojo exclamó que no lo molestara, ingresó igual.

—¿Qué quieres sustituto? —investigó el chico con el ceño plegado, echado boca abajo sobre el tatami.

—Hablar contigo. —Tragó saliva; no era fácil, maldición.

—No tengo ganas de hablar, si tú sí, llama a una línea de atención al consumidor. —Se colocó la almohada tratando de taparse los oídos. Ichigo caminó hacia él y se la quitó con delicadeza, rogándole con los ojos que lo escuchara, aunque fuera unos breves segundos.

—Lo que viste —empezar, siempre, era lo más difícil. Jinta le prestó un poco de atención—: puede parecerte raro, incluso malo o asqueroso pero… la gente adulta…

—Sé lo que hace la gente adulta, cabeza de fósforo —le espetó, con ganas de arrojarle la almohada al rostro o algo más contundente, lástima que tenía su bate lejos.

—Sí, pero dos chicos…

—Sé que no hace falta que sea una mujer y un hombre, no soy un niñato. —Cerró los ojos, no quería hablar del tema y el maldito shinigami cabeza de puercoespín le estaba haciendo hablar.

—Bueno, entonces eso me hace las cosas más fáciles —argumentó, masajeándose la nuca, iba a rogarle por silencio, para que no le dijera nada a Kisuke de que los había visto besándose (y metiéndose mano) en la habitación personal de éste, sin embargo el gesto del chico le sorprendió tanto que se quedó callado, acaso ¿estaba llorando?

—Vete —pidió furibundo.

—¿Estás —todavía no podía creerlo— llorando?

—¡No! ¡Sólo que tu olor a sobaco me hace arder los ojos, idiota!

Ichigo quiso mandarlo a Hueco Mundo de ida y de regreso por esas palabras, pero no podía marcharse y dejarlo al crío de esa forma, odiaba ver una cara triste, no lo toleraba y lo desesperaba, así que luego de olerse la axila para cerciorarse de que su desodorante no lo había abandonado -por suerte no-, se armó de coraje para insistirle, tanto, hasta que Jinta, fastidiado, acabó por revelar qué le ocurría.

Afuera Renji esperaba para que Ururu le sirviera una taza de té, pero la chica, muy resuelta, le dijo que primero debía ganárselo. Todavía no había hecho la primera labor del día que consistía en hacer las camas. El teniente pensó en replicar, pero la presencia del sustituto y su reaitsu asesino le llevó a dejar la recriminación de lado.

—¿Qué pasó?

Kurosaki, con cara de pocos amigos y en respuesta, sólo lo llamó con un dedo para hablar a parte. Renji, un poco turbado y estupefacto, se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta el pasillo; una vez solos, Kurosaki le dio una trompada en la cabeza, débil, que tenía el fin de causarle un leve dolor, no una herida.

—¡Ey, Ichigo! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—Idiota —murmuró entre dientes—, ahora mismo vas y hablas con él.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¡Es tu culpa, grandísimo idiota!

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —¡Bien Renji!, era Karma, todo vuelve en la vida y triplicado.

—¡¿Tienes idea de…?! —trató de hablar bajo, para que Ururu no lo escuchara— ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que lo has lastimado?! ¡Y es sólo un crío!

—A ver —pidió, exasperado— explícate mejor porque no entiendo nada…

—¡Está…! —otra vez intentó susurrarlo— está… —le costaba decirlo, le sonaba demasiado cursi— enamorado de ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —¿Dónde? Le faltaba. Se apartó un poco de Ichigo, mirándolo como si se tratara de un loco prófugo de la justicia; debía serlo para salirle con algo así. ¡Si el crío _ese_ no tenía edad suficiente para ir a hacer un viaje solo a otra ciudad! Era demasiado chico para… sentir esas cosas, ¡y más por un hombre! Se rascó la cabeza, no le entraba en ella la idea de que Jinta, con todo lo mal que lo trataba, sintiera algo similar al " _amor_ " por él; si bien es cierto que en la niñez el amor se idealiza y posee tal fuerza que es capaz de hacerle creer a uno que los cuentos de hadas existen, no lo vea a Jinta en " _esas_ "—. Nunca me di cuenta.

—No me extraña —reprochó el sustituto cruzándose de brazos—, nunca te das cuenta de estas cosas.

—Ey… —intentó quejarse, pero supo que no tenía lugar ni derecho para hacerlo.

—No eres capaz de ver lo que él siente por ti, y todo lo que hace… —perdió la mirada—, eres vanidoso y egoísta, porque no reparas nunca en cómo se siente él.

Renji, confundido, frunció la frente, Ichigo ¿hablaba de Jinta o hablaba por él mismo? Parpadeó pasmado, si ese era un reproche implícito, Kurosaki no tenía idea de cómo formularlos con tacto.

—Ichigo —intentó llamarlo, pero éste estaba envalentonado.

—¡Porque claro, el señor es muy importante! —bromeó—. Viene una vez cada tres mes, con suerte, y el mundo tiene que detenerse a sus pies.

—Ichigo.

—Pero no es así, la gente se puede cansar.

—¡Ichigo! —le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó—. Cállate por Dios, que lo único que me falta hoy es que te des cuenta de que soy un mal nacido contigo y me dejes. Te juro que me suicido.

—No hará falta —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la habitación de Jinta—, ve a hablar con él ahora o te mataré ya mismo —amenazó— y te ahorraré el suicidio.

Ichigo sintió cierta sed de revancha cuando lo vio al teniente yendo al cuarto del niño, ahora sí Renji podía meterse todos los reproches donde no le brillaba el sol. Sonrió, esa había sido una noche de revelaciones, y no sólo para Jinta.

—Ey, ¿estás dormido?

—¡Para ti muerto! —gritó aferrándose de las sábanas. Abarai volteó para cerrar la fusuma y caminar unos pasos hacia el tatami, se sentó en él y aguardó unos instantes. Jinta no lo soportaría mucho tiempo más, lo conocía; así fue: colapsó y se incorporó para intentar molerlo a golpes. Vaya que golpeaba fuerte el mocoso. Renji lo asió entre sus brazos, en donde se removió inquieto, vociferando insultos que un niño de su edad no debería decir—. ¡Voy a matar a esa copia barata de shinigami! —Abarai dio por hecho que hablaba de Ichigo y que estaba enfurecido con él por haberle dicho la verdad. Poco a poco lo soltó, cuando estuvo seguro de que la fiera dentro de Jinta se había dormido otra vez, le sonrió con ternura, pero el niño le devolvió el gesto sacándole la lengua—. ¿Por qué sonríes, idiota?

—Perdón —dijo sin dejar de hacerlo, por mucho que a Jinta le molestara el rictus de sus labios.

—No sé de qué hablas. —Se cruzó de brazos y elevó la barbilla simulando que no lo miraba.

—Yo… no sabía —aguantó la risa, si alguien le hubiera dicho, quince minutos atrás, que tendría esa charla con Jinta, se hubiera muerto (otra vez) a carcajadas—, y la verdad es que me halaga mucho… y me asusta —arqueó las cejas—, eres muy chico…

No obstante él bien sabía que las inclinaciones sexuales se saben, se sienten y se experimentan desde la temprana infancia, algunos antes o después, pero suele estar latente. Jinta posó los ojos en él y, algo intimidado o avergonzado, bajó la vista tratando de adoptar una hosca postura.

—No soy un niño.

—Para mí sí. —Intentó demostrarle con esas palabras que no podría seguir fantaseando con la idea.

—Si es por la edad, al sustituto —dijo con una pizca de desprecio hacia Kurosaki— le llevas doscientos años.

—Sí, es cierto —caviló; con el tema de la edad no podría ganar, así que optó por ser sincero—: pero hay otras cosas.

—¿La estatura? —cuestionó pensando en la posibilidad de tomar vitaminas o algo que le ayudara a ganar centímetros. Abarai negó riendo apenas, para luego susurrarle.

—Lo amo. —Llevó un dedo índice a sus labios suplicando por silencio y agregó—. Pero es un secreto, ni él lo sabe.

—Qué cursi. —Se sonrojó levemente, experimentando algo similar a la decepción mezclado con celos.

Abarai se sintió fatal, culpable de destrozarle de esa forma las ilusiones a un chico de la edad de Jinta, pero sabía en su interior que era lo mejor; con el tiempo, el crío, lograría verlo por su cuenta.

—Todos sufrimos una decepción… amorosa —comentó el teniente tratando de aligerarle el peso, Jinta no dejaba de ver el suelo con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de insondable dolor sentimental en el rostro.

—¿Y merezco un premio por eso? —cuestionó enfadado, con Renji, con Ichigo, con la situación.

—No, pero… es bueno. Es decir, en algún momento la ibas a tener, y mejor cuanto antes, eso te preparará a futuro cuando encuentres a… —no supo si decir chica o chico era válido— la persona correcta.

—No te creas la gran cosa. —Tomó aire, era difícil hablar de esas cuestiones del corazón, nunca lo había hecho con nadie, siquiera con Ururu.

—Je —sonrió Renji sumamente infantil, sólo para mosquearlo—, le contaré a todo el mundo que gustas de mí.

—¡No! ¡No lo harás porque antes te mataré! —Se arrojó sobre él para molerlo a palos, pero Renji, carcajeando, atajó los golpes.

—¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! ¡Ah, deja de golpearme!

Jinta se serenó tomando distancia, lo miró con esa expresión que Abarai no sabía si era de enojo o dolor.

—Entonces ¿yo nunca… tendré… —murmuró nervioso y algo ansioso por la respuesta— una posibilidad?

—¿Conmigo? —Abarai volvió a sonreírle para negar con la cabeza—. Al menos no hasta que crezcas lo suficiente.

—¿Tanto como Ichigo?

—Tanto como él —asintió—. O como mínimo —agregó reflexionando al respecto.

—Pero… tú lo… es decir… cuando pase… él... —Suspiró y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, le molestaba hablar de eso—. Tendré que matarlo —concluyó.

—Pues no —Renji había entendido la media oración del crío—, quizás ni esté con él —no quería creer en eso, le agradaba la idea de estar toda la vida a su lado—, además tú —agregó realizando una breve pausa—, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que sabrá quererte y valorarte.

—Lo sé —se ufanó.

—Lo que sí —carraspeó, quería sondear al respecto, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo—, ¿desde cuándo te diste cuenta de que yo? O sea… ¿yo fui el primero? Es decir…

—Ya… me estás desquiciando.

—Es que —se rascó la cabeza—, no puedo creer que a tu edad ya sepas que te gustan los chicos.

—No me gustan —contradijo con una mueca de asco. Abarai elevó una ceja, se señaló como si estuviera diciendo con el gesto _"¿y yo que soy, hermafrodita_?", Jinta intentó explicarse—. No eres la única persona que… —no lo dijo, le daba reparo expresarlo— pero sí el único chico.

—Me halaga más —espetó sonriente.

—Ya te dije que no te creas la gran cosa —desdeñó, saturado. Abarai guardó silencio, tratando de recordar la primera vez que le habían roto el corazón. Rió internamente al evocar que tenía poco más de la edad de Jinta, aunque desde ya que en edad de la Sociedad de Almas. Y quien le había roto la ilusión, no había sido otra persona que Rukia, espetándole un " _eres feo, Renji_ ". Los niños suelen ser crueles a veces. Imaginó lo que debía sentir el mocoso, pero antes de que pudiera dedicarle algunas palabras de consuelo, explicarle que cuando menos lo esperase alguien llegaría a su vida, que todavía era muy jovencito, el chico lo espantó con un—: Ey, ¿tú crees que… Ichigo me deje el camino libre con Yuzu? —Qué rápido que cambiaba de amor el crío—. Es decir, yo ahora sé esto de ustedes dos —comentó con malicia—, si me acerco a su hermana no podrá hacerme nada, porque en tal caso yo lo puedo amenazar con contárselo a su padre.

—¿Sabes, Jinta? —pronunció el teniente, anonadado y un poco encrespado—, a veces me asustas de tan maquiavélico que eres. Dentro de ti se esconde un Hitler. —Se puso de pie con el fin de irse, podía notar que el chico ya estaba lo más bien, recuperado del desencanto amoroso y con el corazón puesto ya en otra persona. Esperaba que el cariño que le tenía Ichigo a él no fuera tan fugaz como el de Jinta. Lo recordó de golpe y volvió sobre sus pasos—. Por cierto —cuando el chico lo miró, lo pidió con seriedad—: ni una palabra a Kisuke de lo que viste.

Craso error. Vio la sonrisa maliciosa del crío y hasta podía jurar haber visto la figura de Hitler atrás, materializándose. Abarai podía esperar cualquier cosa de Jinta a esas alturas y, como supuso, soltó un: —Mi silencio tiene un precio, vago-san.

—Maldición, qué rápido eres —se quejó, quería asesinarlo, pero apeló al supuesto amor—. ¿No lo harías por mi? —rogó, tratando de parecer encantador.

—Ni por mi abuela. —Extendió la mano, solicitando dinero.

—No tengo un centavo, lo sabes. —Desesperado, clamaba con los ojos por una oportunidad.

—El jefe va a enojarse mucho si se entera que estaban haciendo " _eso_ " en la casa, en SU cama y con nosotros en la casa. —Vio que el teniente tragaba saliva, acojonado.

—¿ _Eso_? —cuestionó reparando en el tono empleado para decir la palabrita.

—Porque puedo decirle que estaban haciendo más que besarse.

—¡Maldita seas, Jinta! —Lo señaló furibundo, pero el crío se hizo hacia atrás agarrándose el estómago, presa de la risa—. ¡Haré tu trabajo! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

—Por un mes. —Luego se corrigió—. ¡No! por todo el tiempo que te quedes aquí.

Abarai, con el dedo índice en alto, señalando al mocoso en son de reproche, abrió la boca para quejarse por las condiciones, pero acabó por ceder.

—Ok, pequeña rata embustera —dio la vuelta para irse antes de darle más tiempo. No sabía con qué sería capaz de salirle si le daba al menos una chance pequeña.

Sudando copiosamente y casi pálido se apersonó en la cocina en dónde Ichigo desayunaba lo más cómodo, el estómago le tronó, pero no estaba de ánimos para comer. Ichigo se puso de pie y lo siguió hasta la entrada -en donde propiamente sería la tienda- cuidando de cerrar la fusuma detrás para evitar que los chicos los vieran o escuchasen.

En cuanto pudo Kurosaki inquirió con notable interés.

—¿Qué pasó?

Abarai se sentó al borde del genkan, tratando de resumirle la conversación con Jinta y explicarle el panorama. Ichigo no pudo resistir resaltar con gracia que había sido extorsionado por un niño, pero dejó de reír cuando el teniente, de bronca y en venganza, la nombró a Yuzu y el cierto interés que dicho crío tenía en ella.

Se produjo un silencio pesado, pero a la vez cargado de paz, como si por fin las aguas se aquietaran. Kurosaki lo advirtió cansado, tenía ojeras y el semblante que portaba era el de una persona que en cualquier momento podría quedarse dormida. Habían estado toda la noche en vela, dando vueltas por Karakura. Él también estaba cansado, pero menos estresado que Abarai, sin duda.

—Te ves cansado.

—Lo estoy —corrigió Renji, notó que Ichigo se acercaba a él para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Oye, eso fue tierno. —Reparó en el detalle, Kurosaki no solía tener esos arrebatos, casi siempre eran besos furtivos, violentos, alguna mano indecorosa, sexo salvaje, pero no ternura en toda su expresión.

—Vete al carajo, Renji. —No supo por qué, pero lo tomó como un insulto, frunció la frente (para no perder la costumbre), sin embargo Abarai le cambió la cara cuando lo besó en los labios.

Un beso distinto a los habituales, cargado de cariño y cuidado, no podía creer lo dulce que podía ser el teniente, siempre tan tosco en su trato y caricias, la mano de él, masajeándole la mejilla en un toque tan delicioso; pero en lo mejor, la fusuma se abrió dejando entrever a Jinta.

—Cabeza de naranja —daban por hecho que le hablaba a Ichigo—, me confesó que te amaba —rió con maldad—, así que más te vale que le correspondas.

—¡Maldita seas, Jinta, me las pagarás, teníamos un acuerdo!

—No por ese silencio —aclaró, pero desapareció corriendo cuando Renji se puso de pie para ir hasta él, cerró la fusuma con bronca y miró al sustituto. Éste le sonreía con cortedad.

—Tranquilo —musitó con una pizca de nerviosismo, notó que Renji se sentaba a su lado y acotó—: imagino que lo dice para mosquearte, pero…

—Es verdad —cortó de manera abrupta, sincerándose a rajatabla—, así que antes piensa en lo que dices —agregó, refiriéndose a todo lo vociferado esa madrugada. Pues las palabras profesadas por la persona que se ama duelen el doble.

Ichigo se quedó azorado. De ser un amante ocasional, a pasar a escuchar la palabra _amor_ , todo en una noche, era demasiado. Tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Abarai estaba siendo sincero se arrojó sobre él para atraparle la boca. Renji no necesitó escuchar un " _yo también_ ", el cuerpo de Ichigo, sus labios, sus manos, todo se lo decía de manera tácita.

Casi acostado boca arriba, con el chico de cabello naranja sobre él, se dejó avasallar, enredando los brazos a través de esa cintura que lo volvía loco (es que no se podía tener la edad de Ichigo y ese cuerpo infernal). Las manos cobraron vida propia, como escasas horas atrás antes de que Jinta los descubriera.

En esa ocasión Abarai no se lo reprocharía, pues de nuevo, como entonces, él había provocado esa reacción en Ichigo. Se dejó llevar, sintiendo no sólo la dureza propia, si no la del sustituto pegada a la de él, y la mano… las manos buscando colarse debajo de las prendas; estaban en invierno, maldición, y atravesar capas y capas de tela era un martirio cuando las hormonas están descontroladas.

Siempre era igual, no se lo explicaban, pero cuando estaban juntos parecía ser que la testosterona cobraba forma y se apoderaba de ellos. No podían pensar, más que con la cabeza de abajo y sólo con esa.

Renji, al fin, llegó al cierre del pantalón de Kurosaki y lo bajó con desesperación, tratando de acariciarlo de una manera más íntima, pero alguien carraspeando los hizo volver duramente a la realidad.

—Esto no es un hotel, señor Abarai —profesó Urahara con seriedad, a su lado Tessai cargaba cajas cuyo contenido, suponían, eran provisiones para el almacén.

—¡U-Urahara! —Como pudieron trataron de acomodarse las prendas y guardar apariencias.

—Pero si me pagan puedo prestarles mi habitación —agregó jocoso al ver las reacciones de ambos.

Sin dudas Jinta tenía a quien salir, de alguien tenía que haber aprendido a ser tan embustero. Kisuke no le dio tiempo al teniente de rechistar, en cuanto Tessai dejó las cajas sobre el suelo las señaló.

—Hay que acomodar la mercadería —dijo Tessai taladrándolo con la mirada—, se lo ve cansado, Vago-san.

—No dormí en toda la noche.

—Necesita tener energías para trabajar, Vago-san —la voz, el porte y la mirada del hombre era intimidante, ¿estaba dando por hecho, acaso, que no lo dejaría descansar?

—¡En esta casa hay que ganarse el pan! —vociferó Kisuke con algarabía—. ¿Has desayunado, Abarai?

—Pues… —los ojos del tendero le daban la pauta de que tendría que ganárselo antes— primero me pondré con esto y luego…

—Bien, muy bien. —Urahara lo alentó, dejando la bolsa sobre el suelo ingresó a la casa para saludar a los chicos.

Ichigo vio cómo Renji suspiraba entre derrotado y resignado, en señal de consuelo le apoyó una mano en el hombro y con los ojos, nada más, le indicó que lo ayudaría a acomodar todo. De alguna forma tenía que enmendar lo ocurrido, todavía seguía sintiéndose un poco culpable pese a que Renji también lo era, y en gran parte.

Además, quizás y con suerte, podría meterle mano en el depósito y terminar de una buena vez con lo empezado, que sólo necesitaba que lo tocase para explotar. Abarai parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión, la sonrisa de lobo hambriento dejó sus pensamientos pecaminosos al descubierto.

Los dos habían dejado mucho al descubierto esa noche; y era sólo el principio de algo que auguraba ser duradero, sincero y enorme, como sólo lo puede ser dar el gran paso en una relación al comprender cuando es que se tiene una… cuando se deja de ser un compañero de la cama para pasar a ser un compañero de la vida.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> —Regaladísima: ¿argentinismo?
> 
> —Prepotear: Lunfardo. Comportarse de manera prepotente para lograr algo.
> 
> —Paja: dícese del ser vivo que recurre a su infaltable amiga "Manuela" o a otros complementos (juguetes, objetos en general) para auto-satisfacerse. (Masturbación, en criollo).


End file.
